Don't Mess With Little Shadow
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sentinel finally gets what he deserves. Rated T for some action violence.


**SunnySides requested this fanfic. Here you go, amigo! Enjoy! Also, I don't think anyone likes Sentinel at all. At least, I don't. I don't own Transformers or their characters. I only own Rachel.**

**Don't Mess With Little Shadow**

Rachel was running fast as she quickly looked over her shoulder to see if her pursuer was behind her. Seeing no one but being careful, knowing that her pursuer could show up at any time, she then continued to run and suddenly ran headlong into something orange. The next thing she knew, she was lifted up and throw in the direction she had been heading in originally and she flipped around, reaching out to grab the rag that was hanging from the pipes she had been aiming for. She landed perfectly on her feet and stood up, turning to see who had helped her. It was Ironhide.

"Thanks, Ironhide," she said. "But I was supposed to complete it on my own."

"Eh, I know, kid," said Ironhide. "But you haven't won against Jazz in a while, so I figured you earned a win."

Rachel smiled and hugged the warrior. "Thanks, Ironhide," she said as he returned her hug.

"Helping my student cheat, Ironhide?"

"No, helping her win," Ironhide retorted back with a smirk as Jazz came into view.

"Same thing," said Jazz, but he smiled too as Rachel then hugged him and he returned her hug.

Little did they know that Sentinel was planning to get rid of Rachel. "That little organic scum is a nuisance," he said to himself. He then smiled and raised a hand to his comlink. "Drift, I have a mission for you."

Meanwhile, Rachel was dancing around happily and having fun when all of a sudden, her door burst open, scaring her as she then faced the intruder only to see a blur of white before something pinched her neck and she felt darkness overtake her mind as she was forced into unconsciousness.

It was easy for Drift to take the girl up to his ship and comlink Sentinel. "I have the girl," he said. "What do you want me to do with her?"

"Bring her up to the stockades," said Sentinel. "She can stay there for the rest of her life for the deaths of Rodimus Prime and his team."

"Understood, sir," said Drift, before he hung up and then turned to look at his prisoner. He was curious and decided to learn a bit more about her. He gently stroked her forehead and pulled his hand back in alarm when she woke up with a start.

"What? Who? Where?" she exclaimed rapidly, breathing hard. She then saw Drift and noted the Autobot insignia on his chest. "What is going on here?"

"I'm taking you in as per orders of Sentinel Prime for the deaths of Rodimus Prime and his crew," said the white bot before her.

"Deaths?" she asked. "What are you talking about?"

Drift looked at her, her question surprising him. She sounded genuinely confused. He was about to ask her another question when a beeping sound drew their attention to Rachel's communicator.

"Hey, little shadow, you there?" asked Rodimus' voice.

"That's Rodimus," she said to the robot before her. "Go ahead. Answer it."

Drift couldn't believe his audio receptors and gently took her communicator. "Rodimus? Is that you?"

"Drift?" Rodimus' surprise was evident in his voice. "What's going on?"

"Perhaps you can tell me," said Drift. "Sentinel Prime ordered me to arrest this organic called Rachel Jocklin for the deaths of you and your team."

Rodimus was angry and his next words were strained. "Sentinel is a liar," he ground out. "My team and I are alive. Rachel is our friend."

Drift was shocked and angry. "I've made a terrible mistake," he said and now pressed a button that made the straps holding Rachel down disappear. She looked at Drift and smiled lightly.

"I forgive you, Drift," she said. "You were just following orders."

Drift looked at her. "You're right," he said, handing her the communicator. She now spoke into it.

"Rodimus, gather Brawn, Hot Shot, Red Alert, and Ironhide and meet us at the old basketball factory," she said. "I've got an idea."

Sentinel made it at the coordinates that Drift had given him upon explaining that his engines had been damaged by the organic that he had been sent to capture. Sentinel was ready to arrest the organic. He went in and saw her standing there, waiting for something. "Well, if it isn't the egoistical Prime himself," she said smartly.

Sentinel growled. "You're coming with me, organic and you'll never get out of the prison I send you to," he said.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said. "You lied to Drift and told him that Rodimus and his crew were dead."

"How else could I get rid of you?" he sneered. "You're just trash anyway."

Rachel felt her fists clench in anger. "The only trash I see is you!" she shouted out and suddenly Rodimus and his crew, along with Optimus and his crew and Ultra Magnus all came out, Jazz coming up to stand by his charge.

Drift suddenly appeared behind Sentinel and punched him, causing the blue Prime to fall to the ground with Drift's longsword at his throat.

"Sentinel," said Ultra Magnus in a booming voice. "You have shamed us all."

"Rachel is our friend and ally," said Rodimus. "You are nothing like us Primes."

"How dare you accuse her of anything!" said Hot Shot. "She's right, you're the only trash here, Sentinel." That last part Hot Shot hissed out angrily.

"She may be organic, but she doesn't shoot out slime or anything," said Red Alert firmly, looking at Sentinel with a look of disgust.

"You think picking on someone smaller than you is good?" Brawn asked angrily. "Get up and I'll show you what you deserve."

"You are a no-good, lowlife," said Ironhide. "Not even some Decepticons would go as low as you have."

The others looked about ready to tear Sentinel apart, but held back as Ultra Magnus spoke again.

"Sentinel, I hereby strip you of your rank and banish you to the planet Junkion," the Supreme Commander proclaimed. "Soldiers, take him away."

A squad of five soldiers did what they were told and once Sentinel was taken away, Drift turned to the others. "I'm deeply sorry for all of this," he said regretfully.

"It's okay, Drift," said Rodimus. "You didn't know."

"Agreed," said Ultra Magnus. "You did the right thing, soldier."

Drift still looked miserable and looked at Rachel with an apologetic look. She stepped forward and hugged him, surprising him. "It's okay, Drift," she said. "I forgive you."

Drift slowly placed his arms around her, returning her hug as a sigh of relief escaped him. "Thank you, Rachel," he said gratefully as Optimus offered the warrior a chance to stay on Earth. Drift accepted immediately as Rodimus was chosen to take Sentinel's place, something that made everyone happy.

Drift, in a show of friendship, picked Rachel up and tossed her on his shoulders. She gracefully flipped up and landed neatly, holding on as Drift started to walk towards the plant.

"Welcome to the family, Drift," she said warmly.

Drift smiled and reached up for her hand, which she took. He gently squeezed her hand and she returned the squeeze. "Thank you, my young friend," he said.

They all never had to worry about Sentinel again, for he would never come back from the planet he had been banished to forever.

Rachel was happy and her friends were happy and that's all that mattered to them all.

**How was that? Please review!**


End file.
